Drabble NCT
by kencall rise
Summary: NCT Drabble you can request but yutae first ! [Johnil]
1. Chapter 1 : Yutae - Beach

Angin menerpa rambut kecoklatan milik nya, seorang namja terpana di tempat. Memperhatikan namja yang rambutnya kini tersibak oleh angin laut, membuat yang di tatap tersipu. Dipandangi oleh namja tampan yang rupanya kekasih si manis

Yuta namanya, yang tampan dan bersurai coklat kekuningan taeyong

" yuta kau terlihat bodoh haha " seru taeyong lalu berlari pontang panting menghindari amukan yuta

" yakk taeyong kampret " yuta berlari cepat mengejar taeyong yang sibuk tertawa sambil berlari mengejek dirinya

Mereka berdua terus berlarian sampai ke dalam air laut, lama - lama yuta mendekat pada taeyong lalu memeluk leher namjanya. Dan taeyong memeluk pinggangnya,

Sunset menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta keduanya

Perlahan taeyong menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan yuta memejamkan matanya

Lalu kedua bibir itu bertemu dan saling memagut. Awalnya tanpa nafsu lama kelamaan menjadi intens, yuta mempererat pelukannya dan taeyong perlahan membawa kaki yuta naik pada pinggangnya. Taeyong berjalan ke arah tepi pantai sembari menggendong yuta, tanpa melepas ciuman panas mereka

Lalu di baringkannya badan yuta diatas tanah

Yuta melepas tautan bibir mereka dan untaian saliva menjuntai dengan indah di lehernya, taeyong yang menatapnya mendadak merasakan sesak di area selatannya

Mereka berdua berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya taeyong bersuara

" can i ? " tanya taeyong

" of course " jawab yuta lalu taeyong perlahan melepas satu persatu pakaian basah yang melekat di badan yuta dan membuat yuta naked

Taeyong lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terhenti dan kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka

Kkeut!


	2. Chapter 2 : Johnil i'll be there

Johnny x Taeil

Johnny memandang namja manis yang kini tertidur dipelukannya, member tertua dari Nct itu tampak mengeratkan pelukannya

Rasanya sudah lama Johnny melihat taeil tak bermanja – manja dengannya,

Biasanya namja ini akan sok cool atau manly di depan kamera

Tapi di depan Johnny ia akan menjadi seperti anak kucing, manja dan imut

Sungguh tak disangka – sangka bukan

" Johnny ya jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan selingkuh dengan yukhei atau ten hiks " taeil terisak sendiri tanpa sadar, padahal matanya masih tertutup rapat

Namun air matanya mengalir begitu deras,

" eh hyung sst, uljima aku takkan berselingkuh dengan yukhei atau ten " ujar Johnny menenangkan

Taeil menenggelamkan kepalanya,

" janji ? " ujarnya parau

" yaksokkae " ucap Johnny final seraya mengecup dahi taeil

Kemudian taeil berhenti terisak, dengkuran halus kembali terdengar dan Johnny mengusap kepala taeil lembut penuh sayang


	3. Chapter 3 : Nosung - Lucky

War of hormone

" jeno ayo kencan sama jaemin " ajak jaemin seraya merangkul jeno

" eh jen udah sama aa mark kece aja " mark menarik tangan jeno

" udah jen kamu sama njun aja saying nanti kita pesen hotel yaya ? " renjun main cium pipi jeno , yang membuat jeno memerah ditempat

Plakk

" lu pikir jeno itu lacur apa ? " haechan dengan semangat 45 menggetok renjun yang hanya mendengus kesal

" udah jeno sama enchan aja kita jalan – jalan " seru haechan seraya tersenyum hangat kea rah jeno

" andwae jeno gege ayo temani chenle main ps " chenle main serobot aja, sementara jeno tersenyum kesel

'gua kapan freenya sih 'batinnya imut(?)

" ayo hyung ikut gua aja tinggalin aja hyung – hyung ga waras ini di dorm " jisung menarik tangan jeno untuk berlari

Sementara yang lain berteriak tak terima

" kampret lu jisung siniin bini gua " teriak renjun tak terima

Naas jeno dan jisung sudah menghilang

" anjir dia bini gua ngaku – ngaku lu " mark menjitak renjun, renjun balik menjitak mark

" bacod lu dua dia punya na jaemin seorang " jaemin pun kena jitak

" dia punya enchan "

Jduakk

Dan akhirnya empat hyung nya adu jitak satu sama lain, saling mengklaim bahwa jeno milik mereka

" berisik hyung ga guna juga jitak – jitakan bye gw ngejar jeno ama jisung dulu " pamit chenle lalu mengendarai hoverboardnya

Renjun menepuk jidatnya ,

'bodohnya 'pikir author :v

" woy tunggu! "dan keempat namja itu berlarian dengan mengendarai hoverboard masing – masing menyusul chenle mengejar jeno dan jisung

Tamat :v

 **EPILOG**

" gimana hyung suka ? " Tanya jisung

Jeno mengangguk dengan wajah sumringah

" gomawo jisung-ah bunga sama es krimnya " ujar jeno seraya mengecup pipi jisung

Eak lu menang banyak sung :v


	4. Chapter 4 : Nochan - Lie

**Jeno x Haechan (Nochan)**

* * *

" hiks .. " haechan menangis seraya memegang ponselnya, membuat seseorang menepuk pundaknya

" astaga haechan kau kenapa ? " tanya jeno seraya memeluk -kekasihnya

" hyung hiks lepas hiks pergi sana " lalu haechan pun mendorong jeno ke dinding dan pergi ke kamarnya

" yak haechan kau kenapa ? cerita sama hyung chagi " jeno menarik tangan haechan yang baru akan menutup pintu kamarnya

" hyung kau berselingkuh dengan jaemin, renjun, jisung, chenle bahkan mark hyung. aku sakit hati hyung " rajuk haechan lalu menutup pintu kamarnya

Fuck!

Lee jeno mengumpat,

pasti ia lupa mempassword akun twitternya dan hasilnya Haechan marah padanya


End file.
